<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problematic Oneshots ;) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723671">Problematic Oneshots ;)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pmcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/TommyInnit - Freeform, Dream/TommyInnit - Freeform, If you read it that’s your own fault, M/M, Other, Quackity/GeorgeNotFound - Freeform, Quackitynotfound, Wilbur soot/TommyInnit - Freeform, WilburSoot/TommyInnit, tombur - Freeform, wilbur/Tommyinnit, you really have to search for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are gonna be problematic oneshots, if you feel the need to hate go ahead sometimes you just got to get your emotions out! </p><p>I will be adding tw to the oneshots that contain anything triggering of course and will be trying to update as much as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tombur, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur/Tommy, WilburSoot/TommyInnit - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guilty pleasure TomBur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guilty pleasure </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur’s hand hovered over his mouse, Tommy was calling him on discord, but the man was in the middle of doing something. He gently pressed down and clicked the small green button accepting the call. “HEY BIG MAN!” The loud boy beamed through the mic “Are you streaming, Tommy?” Wilbur asked softly, he decided to resume to what he was doing while in the call with the younger one. “Yeah! I’m on the smp are you gonna join?” Tommy smiled in front of his webcam, which Wilbur was watching, the screen delay was annoying but bearable. “I’ll join later on I’m kinda in the middle of something.” The curly haired man responded while stroking himself. “Okay! Oh and Wil, Wil, I was thinking about making a bigger farm since the one I have is pretty...” Tommy’s avatar looked over at the small half gone carrot farm. “Gone...” The blond continued. Wilbur was a bit confused at the sudden spike of heat he felt when Tommy laughed, was he getting off to Tommy’s laugh? Wilbur thought, his brown eyes glued to the screen. “Tommy, Tommy, you’re really falling off tod-<br/>
day man.” He slurred slightly, hand tightening around his member. “Don’t start bullying me, god I hate men.” The young boy rolled his eyes back. Wilbur started to pick up a faster pace thinking of the most obscured things he’d do to that boy, so overpowered by bliss to really care about moral ideals. “Tell me Wilbur, what man do you hate the most.” Wilbur’s eyes stared at the lips moving on the screen, he was getting close, “I don’t know... uhm..  Jschlatt-“ “WHAT?” Wilbur was cut off by Tommy which kinda annoyed him but also gave him more sick ideas. “How could you hate Jschlatt!” Tommy shouted into his mic as his avatar stopped in its tracks. ‘Of course’ Wilbur thought just remembering Tommy’s favourite YouTuber was his former ex best friend, Jschlatt, Wilbur started bitting his lip. Wilbur laid back in his chair starting to please himself at a much faster speed just imaging how the young boy’s expression would look. “F-fuck.. Tommy...” The older British grunted as the sticky white liquid dropped over his long fingers, which Wilbur zipped up his pants quickly and wiped his hand on his pants. “What!?” Tommy said brows furrowed in confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so dumb.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Good save Wilbur’ Was the last thing Wilbur thought before laughing softly, opening up Minecraft, and let the young boy yell at him in defence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I see red Quackitynotfound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based off of the song</p>
<p>Red - Everybody loves an outlaw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Quackity grabbed George by his light blue shirt and pulled him down. “THIS ALL YOUR- YOUR FUCKING FAULT IF YOU HADN’T SLEPT THROUGH THE ELECTION WE C-COULD’VE WON!” The black haired man yelled eyebrows furrowed downwards. George stood hands raised in alarm “Hello?” The British’s lips raised into an awkward grin, which only led to the other to get more upset slamming the sides of his fists on George’s chest. “Hey ow- OW-“ George grabbed Quackity’s wrists and pushed him against the wall in a panicked manor, as Quackity was about to yell and squirm when the older man had enough not wanting to deal with Quackity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pressed his lips against the squirming man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was the taste of green apple chapstick or maybe the heat of the moment but the other man kissed back. George slowly pulling back a small bit and licking his lips, Quackity’s hot breath against his skin making him feel some sort of heat. Both of the men looked at each other, caramel eyes meeting chocolate ones. “I fucking hate you so.. fucking much..” Quackity panted before shoving himself into George who responded with letting the younger out of his grasps and kissing him deeply once again. The men landed onto the ground, Quackity’s hips gently grinding against his, George’s kisses became sloppy and rough trailing those kisses down the usually loud man’s neck. “Fucking, hahh..” Quackity panted trying to get as much friction as possible while also having his body praised by kisses. “Your- you’re a bitch you k—now that right..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a couple more minutes of sloppy kissing and profanities the men finished up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity fixed his blue tie and fixed up his beanie, while George just tried to flat down his shirt. “Sooo...-“ “It’s nothing, it was a honest mistake but next time make an alarm for yourself.” Quackity cut off the now relived Gogy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beach party Dream/Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sat on his bed hands playing with a small compas, he blinked away tears and leaned back. He was so bored, alone, lonely. Only left with nothing but his thoughts. “Nobody came... hah nobody fucking came to my party!” The younger laughed tears starting to form. </p>
<p>He heard steps coming near his tent and a head duck in. “Hey Tommy.” Tommy hated that fucking voice he hated it so much, he hated that fucking mask wearing bitch. The blond sat up angry eyes meeting the man’s smiley face mask. </p>
<p>“Nobody fucking came.” “I know I was there.” “You were late.” “Still, at least I came, I could’ve chosen not to.” Tommy sniffled and looked away his eyebrows narrowing. “I thought at least Wilbur would come..” The Brit sighed laying back on his oh so uncomfortable bed. Dream walked over the said bed his boots clicking against the wood flooring. “Don’t be upset Tommy, they’ll come next time.” His head was right above Tommy’s “Shut up bitch... ugh nobody cares about me anymore.” “<em>I do</em>” Words coated with honey and sugar as bitten lips grazed against Tommy’s soft yet chapped ones. “I care about you.” “No you don’t..” He grumbled back. “I’m the only one who showed up. I’m the only one who’s always there when nobody else is EVEN when there is somebody there.” “If I didn’t care about you, you’d be out somewhere killed. You’re only here because I’m here.” Dream continued </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not true you fuckin-“ </p>
<p>“Pfff what? Yeah I do... do you really not trust me Tommy... that hurts.. I’m your friend and that’s how you treat me?...” Dream’s voice sounded like pure disbelieve </p>
<p>“Sorry- I’m-“ </p>
<p>Lips pressed against each other again. Tommy tried pulling back but was only met with the sheets on his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream steadily got on top of Tommy on the bed. He grabbed a hold of the porcelain mask and slipped it off letting Tommy actually see his face for once. </p>
<p>Tommy’s eyes widen almost looked like there were sparkles in them which made Dream chuckle a little. “Clay...” Tommy mumbled. “You fall in love with me yet.” The older grinned at the smaller one who’s face heated up. ”Shut up bitch..” The boy retorted.</p>
<p>Dream shoved his face into Tommy’s smothering him with kisses which Tommy replied with a groan of annoyance.</p>
<p>Dream got a hold of the younger’s thighs as he continued kissing. “Dream wai-“ <em>smooch </em>“I don’t want to-“ Words cut off as Dream decided to ignore those meaningless sentences.</p>
<p>Tommy tried pushing the older blond away but he was much heavier and stronger. He pulled down at the light brown pants and boxers.The taller slung back softly away from the fragile boy a line of saliva being the only thing that connected their reddened lips. “It’s gonna be okay Tommy, I’m here... I care about you.” Dream grinned his hazel eyes giving off such a welcoming look but, under his coffee with too much cream voice was the undying truth. </p>
<p>Unbuckling his belt and kicking off his boots he left his pants discarded onto the wooden floors. Boxers down to his freckled ankles.</p>
<p>”Dream I really don’t-“</p>
<p>Dream pressed the head of his already dripping with precum cock into Tommy’s hole. “Fuck- Dream prep please- DREAM STOP FUCKINnnnGg STOP.” Tears slipped down from his soft cheeks weak cries filling the tent. The older shoved his head in the crook of Tommy’s neck kissing the soft skin. “You’re doing good...” “Please dreaammm... dream...” The Brit whined as his pale fingers tugging at Dreams green hoodie.</p>
<p>The stronger man bucked his hips forward and was met with nails digging into his shoulders, along with more crying, The young blond weeped at the strong movement and looked up at Dream with begging eyes. He loved those eyes so much crystal blue with tears falling, Dream’s lips pressed against his pink cheek kissing away those pretty tears.</p>
<p>The older thrusted slowly, hurting the boy was probably up high on his priority list. Tommy’s face was a soft shade of red, he was biting his lips trying to suppress his pained noises. </p>
<p>Patience isn’t something the older had he was holding back for a while. Later on he’d feel bad, but for the present time he’d go rabid like a dog in heat. </p>
<p>Dream snaked his fingers around the milky thighs, earning a squeak from the blond, he slid his rough fingers up a little, hosting Tommy’s legs over his shoulders so he had better access. Tommy let out a pained noise as the blond jackass pulled away and slammed back in.</p>
<p>Eventually picking up a rough pace slamming into the boy under him who was sobbing his puffy red eyes out. “Dream.. DREAM FUckInggg... STOP IT HURTS DREAM IT HURTS!” Tommy screamed his throat beginning to sting from yelling too much. Dream only grinned and kisses Tommy’s cheek. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The young Brit felt like he was being torn apart but, pleasure filled the boy when Dream hit a bundle of nerves that made Tommy see stars. “Dreaamm...” The whine was soft and slurred, He took note that Tommy was gonna hit his climax soon.</p>
<p>Dream tried his best to hit the boy’s prostate once again and he was successful, Tommy’s eyes rolled back, back arching while mumbling out soft moans and praises. Dream was close as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older pulled away from Tommy, his hole leaking from Dream’s cum and some blood. Tommy winced softly not bothering to clean up the cum on his stomach or what was leaking from his stinging ass. Dream smiled and laid next to Tommy wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>